Get back to you
by SeashellStars
Summary: The New Directions decide to go camping, but tragedy strikes and Kurt is separated from them. Is he alive and can he return home to Blaine and his family. Blaine and the others try not to give up hope. Amnesia Fic! Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.
1. Separation

**Get back to you**

**Summary: Some of the new directions go camping out of state, when tragedy strikes separating Kurt from the rest. Is he still alive and can he return home to his family and Blaine? **

**A/N: Just an idea I had floating around in my head, review if you like it, it'll help me decide how long to make it and don't be too concerned with factual info of names and places for the story. **

Some of the New Directions had decided to go camping to round off the last of the holidays before their final term of senior year and nationals. The troop consisted of Rachel, Finn, Puck, Blaine, Sam, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Kurt and Mercedes. They had promised their parents they would only be gone a week and had travelled a couple of hours from Ohio to the hillsides of Magdeli. They parked their various cars in a secluded spot and set up camp before deciding to travel up the hills to explore their location, the air was humid and the woods were eerily silent. After two hours travelling up to the peak of one of the hills the majority of the group were flagging and they decided to all take a rest. Rachel began a sing-song, Mercedes was making a daisy chain, Finn was searching for rocks that were shaped like things, Sam was climbing a tree and several others were discussing what to plan for the rest of the trip. Then it happened; the earth began to shake all at once, the trees shook, the birds fled the trees and there was barely any time to react before the ground started to split. Rachel screamed and threw herself at Finn who lumbered her over his shoulder and began searching for Kurt. Sam fell out of the tree with a sickening crack as his leg crumpled underneath him; Puck froze in horror before pulling himself together and dragging Sam away from the split which was causing the Cliffside to crumble into the river below. Quinn stumbled uneven as the hill continued shaking, Mercedes steadied her and they ran towards the others. Blaine had Santana in a vice like grip who was screaming out to Brittany who was teetering on unsteady ground near the cliff face; Kurt gave Blaine a knowing stare as he ran like a lunatic to save Brittany. Kurt jumped across a widening crack and grabbed Brittany round the waist he threw her to the others who were stretching out for the two on the other side. The others cheered in triumph but their cheers were cut short as the ground beneath Kurt's feet began to give way, the earth crumbled quickly as Kurt tried to secure himself to jump back across. Their faces glazed over in shock as Kurt's body fell backward; they saw him close his eyes bracing himself for the impact. Most of his friends screamed, Blaine had to be restrained from trying to leap forward and save his boyfriend. Puck, Sam and Finn urged the others to move quickly to escape further danger as they ran down the hill through the forest. Blaine out ran the others to reach the river in the hopes of saving his boyfriend as he steadied his feet at its edge there was no sign of Kurt. He sank to his knees calling out Kurt's name over and over again.


	2. Missing

**Get back to you**

**Summary: Some of the new directions go camping out of state, when tragedy strikes separating Kurt from the rest. Is he still alive and can he return home to his family and Blaine? **

**A/N: I'm glad a few of you reviewed straight away, I'm a little shy about writing so this gives me confidence to carry on with stories. So next chapter: Sorry about the one humongous paragraph in the first chapter it was meant to be separated I swear :P **

The emergency services deemed the area unstable and evacuated the new directions straight away. They received first aid whilst their parents were called, mostly bumps, cuts and bruises except Sam's broken leg. Blaine had to be physically moved from the scene, the crew assured him they would search for Kurt once the area was deemed safe again, Blaine refused to co-operate until Finn held him whilst he broke down crying about it being his fault, about how he should have stopped Kurt. The other new directions displayed emotions of grief from losing their friend and guilt for being okay. Brittany cried into Santana's shoulder whimpering about her poor brave super unicorn. They all milled around except for Sam who had been transported to the nearest hospital and Quinn who had gone with him, they wouldn't leave until the search for Kurt began. The New Direction's watched the emergency services check the stability of the surroundings for the next hour.

Parents began to arrive, everyone physically shrunk back when they caught sight of Burt Hummel storming through the scene. He called out to Finn and Kurt, when Finn strode forward, Burt grabbed him by the shoulders in relief before turning round in search of his other son. Finn broke down sobbing retelling Burt of the afternoon's horrifying events about how Kurt was a hero for saving Brittany, Burt's face froze just as a fire fighter came towards them with his head bowed in respect. The rest of the New Direction's heard strangled sobs from Burt when the fire fighter informed them that there was no sign of Kurt that the current had probably dragged him under that there was a small chance they could still find him but that they should prepare for the worst.

The search had been called off after several days; Burt maintained that it meant nothing unless Kurt was actually found, dead or alive. The New Direction's parents had forced their children to return home with them, after a heartfelt goodbye to Burt, Finn and Blaine who had stayed. Brittany's parents had thanked Burt for the courageous actions of his son before swiftly exiting the scene a sobbing Brittany being carried by father. There had been a huge press report on the accident deeming Kurt a local hero which also urged individuals to keep on the lookout for the young boy. Burt was forced to return to Ohio with the boys to maintain his livelihood and look after his wife but remained hopeful that his son was still out there somewhere.

Blaine and Finn returned to school a few days after the New Directions, the hallways were full of whispers and rumours surrounding Kurt's disappearance. Some cruel jock mocked them saying Kurt was gone for good until Puck had charged him into a nearby wall knocking him unconscious. The New Direction's were full of woe and not handling their grief well. Mercedes and Rachel were often unusually quiet and then would switch to bursting into hysterics. Tina, Mike and Artie who had not been present at the trip thought it was some sick practical joke before seeing it on the news. Mr Schue couldn't think of any songs to perform and Coach Sue hadn't even tortured some poor kid all week. Only Blaine had seemed oddly optimistic planning the perfect date for when Kurt returned, the others stared at him with sympathetic eyes as the days dragged by.


	3. Amnesia Island

**Get back to you**

**Summary: Some of the new directions go camping out of state, when tragedy strikes separating Kurt from the rest. Is he still alive and can he return home to his family and Blaine?**

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, so who's excited for the new episode! **

**So this chapter will include Kurt's side of the story. Please review and enjoy! **

**Kurt POV **

The ground fell beneath Kurt's feet as he saw the horror etched on his friends' faces, Blaine's face stuck out the most and he won't ever forget the fear on that face. He screamed as he felt him self falling through the air, almost like flying as the wind ripped his senses, a large clump of earth hit the side of his face. His head seared with pain, he could taste blood coupled with an awful tang of dirt and his chest ached for air as he fell. He hit the water with tremendous velocity; he could feel the rocks ripping at his clothes, his limbs felt heavy and he could feel himself getting dizzy as he struggled to escape the current. The current swept him down the river in a matter of minutes, but Kurt struggled to keep conscious to keep his head above the water. He lost track of time feeling numb to his injuries and the icy water, but thoughts of his family and friends kept him hanging on. The river began speeding up tossing Kurt violently back and forth against the jagged rocks striking him violently until he finally lost consciousness. Unbeknownst to Kurt though his body floated along until it joined a large stretch of water extending to the sea where his unconscious form was rescued by a small boat.

* * *

He could hear the crashing of waves, the taste of salt and the feel of heavy linen against his form. He opened his eyes and tried to sit quickly when he didn't recognise his surroundings, his head felt dizzy again and his ribs ached. He felt sand and strangely palm leaves beneath him and the walls were made a straw-like material, heavy curtains blocked the entrance. The curtains rustled and in walked a tall man, he was dark skinned and in his early twenties. His body was lean but slightly muscular, his face kind with dark chocolate eyes and dark hair hung to the nape of his neck, his clothes were simple, made of thin cloth. He smiled and sat beside Kurt, coughing quietly before speaking.

"Good, you're finally awake, I was getting worried I didn't think you would wake up. We found you in the water on our trip back to our land, I thought you were dead but when we pulled you out you were still breathing, thank god."

Kurt scrunched up his nose, his head hurt as he peered at the man sitting beside him.

"Who are you and where am I" he cried.

"Oh forgive my manners, my names Pedro, I live in a settlement on a small uncharted island near the border of South America, that's where you are now, who are you and how did you get into your condition if you don't mind me asking".

Kurt shook his head to try to clear the fog on his mind; it was like heavy pressure was blocking any attempt to recall previous events. He bit down on his lip at his failure to recall anything but flickers and fragments; the memory of different types music, the smell of oil, the feeling of an icy substance sliding down his back, a burly looking man wearing a baseball cap and beautiful hazel eyes.

"I don't know, I can't remember and nothing makes sense" he cried out, burying his head in his knees and sobbing.

Pedro grabbed his hands and pulled him close to comfort him.

"Hey now, it'll be okay, we'll look after you until you remember, but you can't go with out a name, that won't do, we'll call you Bruno, do you think you can stand I want you to meet the others".

"What are you the Swiss Family Robinson or something?" Kurt laughed whilst attempting to stand.

Pedro gave him a curious stare before helping him up. Kurt sunk into the man's hold, Pedro smelt musky like cinnamon but at the same time salty like the ocean.

"Do you think you were running from something, you aren't in the best of shape Bruno" Pedro shifted uncomfortably whilst asking.

Kurt reacted slowly to his newly appointed name, but he felt an odd sense of fear as a memory of being pressed against metal sifted through his unconscious barrier.

"I don't know, would you mind if you told the others about my condition before I met them" he sighed. "I'd rather not face questions I cannot answer".

"If that's what you wish Bruno, I'll come get you a bit later" Pedro replied with a sad expression.

Once the man had left, Kurt sunk back down and hugged his body, why couldn't he remember who he was, had he been running from trouble like Pedro assumed, was he better off hiding, was that why he'd not been rescued. He closed his eyes once more and drifted into an uneasy sleep streaming with fragmented memories.

**A/N: Let me know what you think of this idea, I know it might seem a bit silly but let's just go with it. Once again I'm using made up places and I know nothing about amnesia. **


	4. Meet The Community

**Summary: Some of the new directions go camping out of state, when tragedy strikes separating Kurt from the rest. Is he still alive and can he return home to his family and Blaine?**

**A/N: The last chapter was a little short to bring in Kurt's story, I do apologize and hope people like this chapter a little more please review. **

**Kurt POV**

Kurt awoke to Pedro holding a damp cloth to his forehead, his head still ached and the fragmented memories were like a continuous low humming noise. He noticed the curtain was pulled back slightly so that a small amount of orange light could seep through. He stared up at the man who was concentrating hard on Kurt's injuries, he hadn't noticed before how attractive he was and Kurt's stomach did a small flip when rough hands smoothed his forehead.

"Would you like to meet the others now Bruno? I could tell you a bit about what we do here" Pedro said quietly removing the damp cloth and giving Kurt a small smile.

"I'd like that" Kurt answered quietly, pulling the covers aside and carefully rising a little unsteady on his feet.

"The community is small a little over 100 people spread over the small island, mostly small families, although a few stragglers like yourself have joined over the years, we each play a part for example cooking, cleaning, fishing, teaching, hunting. The island has an abundance of fruit and we've have a small plantation of vegetables anything we can't make here we take a trip to the mainland every couple of months to sell some of our produce and buy what we need".

"It all sounds very interesting" Kurt replied a little overwhelmed.

"We lead simple lives away from the drama of large cities creating a mostly peaceful civilization".

"Have you always lived here?" Kurt enquired quietly.

Pedro shuffled his feet nervously before answering.

"No, I used to live in Manhattan funnily enough, but I was unhappy; my parents were disappointed that I didn't live up to their expectations, I didn't enjoy school and I used to get into a lot of fights. I got jumped one day ended up in hospital but my parents seemed to think it was my fault, I ran away from that life did some travelling when I met some of the others at a market, I proved I was useful and they allowed to join their community without asking questions. That's what I love about this place nobody judges you, nobody scrutinizes your history, they just get on with things". Pedro took a short breath after his story, the hurt in his eyes shone through before he smiled at Kurt again.

"I'm sorry Pedro" Kurt replied softly gripping the boys shoulder.

The two boys exited the tent and Kurt took in his surroundings, soft golden sands and turquoise waves lapping at the shore and an expanse of greenery reaching out to the beach leading back into misty forestland. Small tents like the one Kurt had been staying in dotted the coastline, the land was alive with noise; the laughter of children, bird calls and the scraping of tools in the background. The sun had begun to set casting shadows and dim lighting came from torches on poles set into the ground. Pedro led Kurt along the coast for several minutes stopping at a small gathering around a camp fire. About five adults, 2 teenagers and two small children were seated together chatting loudly amongst themselves unaware of the two boys. They were all quite tanned and freckled from the sun, the men had prominent muscles and wore similar clothes to Pedro and the woman were lean yet muscular as well. One of the children, a boy about 6 years old, sandy blond with bright green eyes ran up to Pedro giving him a short hug before staring wide up at Kurt.

"Peddy, who's this boy?" The little boy asked earnestly.

"This is Bruno, he's new Luca" Pedro answered ruffling the boy's hair.

"Hello mister" Luca answered shyly.

"Hi Luca nice to meet you" Kurt answered gently.

The others had turned round by this point; some gave Kurt honest smiles whilst others stared at him curiously. Kurt hovered uneasily, kicking his feet in the sand.

Pedro put an arm around his waist pulling him closer to the group.

"Everyone this is the boy I was telling you about, Bruno this is my adopted family" Pedro said proudly. He pointed to the two elders of the group, an older tall man with thick grey hair and piercing black eyes and a small woman with greying blonde hair with green eyes and plenty of freckles.

"This is Gabriel and Natalia"

"Nice to meet you Bruno, I'm sorry for your troubles" Natalia smiled at him softly.

Gabriel gave him a small nod before turning back to stir the fire.

Pedro pointed to three others, a tall broad man with dark skin in his thirties, short black hair and dark brown eyes. He gave Kurt a toothy smile and leaned forward to shake his hand, he carried a large spear on a shoulder strap.

"I'm Leo nice to meet you man, this is Sofia my wife" He pulled forward a slim woman in her late twenties she had soft blue eyes and curly blonde hair; she gave him a shy smile before sitting back down.

Another man sat on one of the logs gave Kurt a friendly wave, he was much paler than the others but still tanned from the sun, he had blonde hair and blue eyes like the woman.

"That's Juan, Sofia's twin brother" Pedro whispered his arm still attached to Kurt's waist.

The two teens were bickering among themselves fighting over a stick to stir the fire. The girl was tall and willowy like a model of about fourteen years with dark skin but not as dark as Juan, her feet were bare like many of the others, and she had soft brown hair that was cut in a short bob, her green eyes rested on Kurt and Bruno and wolf whistled at them.

"Got yourself a toy boy Pedro" she cackled.

"Shut up Lara" Pedro called back rolling his eyes. Kurt blushed and hid his head on Pedro's shoulder. The other teen a shorter boy about twelve who was a little pudgier with wispy brown hair pinched Lara's shoulder; she turned round and punched him back.

"Alex" she screeched.

The other child joined Luca at Pedro's feet, she was of similar colouring but her hair was long and flowed down her back, she gave Kurt a wide smile.

"That's Lorena, her and Luca are Juan's twins, although I swear I baby-sit them more than their father looks after them, Gabriel and Natalia are Sofia and Juan's parents and Alex and Lara are Sofia and Leo's children." Pedro added pulling Kurt over to one of the nearby logs. Kurt nodded at all the information. He leaned into Pedro's side enjoying the warmth of the fire, listening to the easy chatter of the group, he was comforted that they didn't interrogate him about things he did not know instead smiling at him occasionally and telling him stories about the island. The children were soon carried to bed, the teens following whilst the adults extinguished the fire. Pedro stirred a sleeping Kurt leading him to his nearby tent, Kurt watched the darkness uneasily, and the noises seemed much louder like whispering in his ear. Pedro noticed his uneasiness and pulled him close.

"Would you like me to stay" he asked gently.

"If you don't mind" Kurt answered quietly. Pedro pulled the covers over him and Kurt, smiling gently and moving closer to Kurt's body. Kurt felt comforted but the boy next to him felt too unfamiliar like somebody should be there instead, the hazel eyes flashed in his mind once more before he slipped back to sleep.


	5. Blaine

**Summary: Some of the new directions go camping out of state, when tragedy strikes separating Kurt from the rest. Is he still alive and can he return home to his family and Blaine?**

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter I wanted to keep Blaine and the rest in the story although Blaine's story is a little a head of Kurt's, Kurt's is about two days after the event and Kurt's been missing a week in Blaine's story. Enjoy and review and add any suggestions you think would help the story. **

None of the New Directions realised how much Kurt's disappearance would affect their lives. Blaine tried to keep optimistic whilst the others remained grim and depressed and he hated them for it. For god sake he thought they were going to Nationals it's where Kurt belonged, he had transferred to be with the boy he loved because they were meant to be spending these last couples of months together before Kurt became big and famous in New York City. He had been recommended therapy sessions with Miss Pillsbury but it all seemed so final like everyone had given up on Kurt, well he wasn't going to do that, the boy he loved was out there somewhere he could almost feel it.

He sat in the Lima Bean mulling over the fact it had been a week since Kurt's disappearance or accident as some were calling it. He sipped his coffee staring absentmindedly through the window; he reached for his phone flipping through the recent messages from his friends.

_**Mercedes: Blaine why haven't you been to Glee, we all miss you, we just want to make sure you're okay, it's what Kurt would have wanted, call me please. X**_

_**Rachel: Your selfish attitude is costing us Nationals were all sad about what happened but Kurt would be very cross at the way your acting. Do it for him. **_

_**Finn: Dude, Ermm Mom asked me to check up on you, see how you're coping, Burt said you're welcome to come to the house. Call me or something. **_

Blaine sighed, he didn't want to upset Kurt's friends and family, his friends by proxy but they just seemed to be giving up hope and moving on with their lives. Was that what he was supposed to do forget about the past year he'd spent with his boyfriend, dance and sing like everything was fine and dandy, no he couldn't do that because it felt like he was breaking every promise he'd ever made to Kurt. He'd call them all soon perhaps talking about Kurt would help them remember just how important he is and how we need to keep searching for him. He rubbed his eyes and fiddled with his hair; his appearance had become a little sloppy of late.

"Babe I like this rugged look, did you finally stop letting Hummel dress you" Sebastian called out from behind, before taking a seat at Blaine's table.

Blaine felt like screaming in the boy's face but opted instead for giving him the dirtiest look he could muster up.

"What the hell Sebastian I thought you were being more considerate these days, how can you make jokes like that, you're despicable" Blaine cried out.

"What the hell Blaine it was just a joke, I thought you'd be happy to see me after I've been in Paris all break" Sebastian spat back with an equally dirty look.

"You haven't heard have you?" Blaine answered back quietly his face dropping.

"Heard what?" Sebastian answered confused staring at Blaine.

"K-Kurt and Me and the others went camping and and there was an accident, he he shouldn't have been there, I should have stopped him but you know how much he cares about people and Brittany was over there and then he just fell" Blaine blabbered out before bursting into tears.

"Blaine what are you talking about?" Sebastian asked with a grim expression "What happened to Kurt?"

Blaine fished out the newspaper cutting he always carried and passed it to Sebastian who began to read, his face switching to a mixture of horror and sadness.

_**Local Ohio Boy Kurt Hummel and friends had camped out on a nearby hillside location when tragedy strikes. The group went camping for their last break before their final term of senior year when a natural disaster happened on the hillsides they were exploring; most managed to escape unharmed albeit one boy who suffered a broken leg. Witnesses of the group say Mr Hummel had heroically saved Miss Brittany Pierce of the group before the earth beneath his feet had crumbled and he fell off the side of the cliff to the waters below. Local Emergency teams have called off the search after many days because they have yet to find said boy. Officials state that the hopes of finding Mr Hummel alive are slim, if you have any information regarding the incident please call the number below. **_

"Fuck Blaine, I'm sorry" Sebastian said honestly when he had finished reading.

"Do you think it's true what they say, that he's not alive, do you think I should accept that?" Blaine quivered whilst speaking.

"I don't have the answer to that Blaine, Kurt is strong and what he did was so brave, you should feel honoured to have been his boyfriend, but I'd doubt he would want you to fall apart like this." Sebastian answered gently.

"I just don't know what to do Sebastian, I want to do something to help but I don't know where to start" Blaine began before sobbing again.

"Well you can start by taking care of yourself" Sebastian said pulling Blaine into a hug smiling gently.

"This may sound stupid but it's like I can feel that he's out there somewhere still alive, do you think that's just me being stupid in an attempt to believe he's still alive?"

"I don't know Blaine, you knew Kurt better than anyone, perhaps he is, and c'mon lets get out of here". Sebastian answered pulling Blaine up. Blaine leaned into Sebastian's hold feeling guilty about being so close to the boy.


	6. Family

**Summary: Some of the new directions go camping out of state, when tragedy strikes separating Kurt from the rest. Is he still alive and can he return home to his family and Blaine?**

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story because I'm enjoying writing it. Thank you for you're reviews, I won't give anything away about pairings sorry. The reviews make me update so much faster. **

Kurt had been on the island for about two weeks now and his injuries had dulled but his memory had not returned, but his dreams were plagued with them. The dreams were the strangest things often containing abstract things like cars, dolphins, unicorns, a large cat wearing a hat, a tiny glittering coffin, a football. Sometimes the dreams were obviously about people in his life; a swish of blonde hair, a wheel chair, that baseball cap, colourful bowties, curly hair, a bright tracksuit and some awful animal sweaters. Often there were scary dreams about falling, being chased down corridors, losing someone close to him that he assumed must have been his mother and a longing for someone he couldn't have.

These dreams woke him up at night breathless, scared and crying; Pedro was often there to comfort him, rubbing soothing circles down his back and holding him close. It was these dreams that kept Kurt from thinking about his past too much but there was also a nagging feeling that there was more to his life than sadness and fear, other things that made him happy.

Kurt had moved deeper into the forest into Pedro's cabin, it was small with two rooms that served as a bedroom and living area. There was a communal eating area not far that Pedro's family and those others from the community ate and served at and a small lake that served for bathing purposes and washing clothes. Pedro's cabin was interesting a few pieces of crafted furniture, souvenirs from the mainland and interesting things Pedro had found on the island. Pedro insisted Kurt move in from his small tent on the beach and Kurt liked his company. Pedro had begun showing him the inner workings of the island; Kurt had begun rediscovering talents he was good at sewing clothes, fixing the machines used on the island and cooking tasty dishes. Most people on the island had developed a soft spot for the boy, Natalia and Sofia in particular began mothering him making sure he was sleeping and eating enough and not doing too much work. Lorena would trail after him when she wasn't taking lessons, begging him to play games with her. Kurt enjoyed the company of the little girl, her laugh was infectious and he would style her hair with pretty flowers, sing songs with her and draw pictures in the sand.

Kurt felt happy as he sat around the fire boiling soup for the family, he felt accepted here even more so considering he had told them about his sexuality.

Sofia said he deserved someone very special and Gabriel who wasn't very affectionate had smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Kurt and Pedro had become firm friends; Pedro was very affectionate often winking at Kurt or hugging him. Kurt liked being friends with Pedro but was unsure what else was going on between them when they got too close lying against each other at night, Kurt felt like he was betraying someone. Nonetheless he enjoyed being part of the community often wondering why anyone would want more than this simple peaceful life.

Kurt felt someone sit beside him; Sofia gave him a soft smile setting some bowls on a small platform beside the cooking pot.

"Hey Bru" she cooed. The family had taken to calling him this after Lorena had.

"Hey Sof, do you think this tastes okay" He asked offering her a spoon of soup.

She sipped it greedily and smiled. "It tastes lovely Bru, I would love to know where you learnt to cook."

"So would I, I just know healthy food seems important to me" Kurt laughed back.

"No luck with the memories then" she enquired gently.

"Only the dreams I told you about" he answered chewing his lip.

"Do you think we should take you back to the mainland?" she asked kindly.

"No I don't think so, I'd hate to return and find out my life was miserable or there was nothing out there for me or I was a bad person or something" Kurt answered quickly.

"I don't think you could ever be bad Bruno, but you're an adult really and I wouldn't like to push you into something you didn't want to do."

She gave him a loving hug and rang the bell for dinner.

The others rushed to be served by Kurt, they all loved his cooking. He watched the flames flicker and listened to the family's easy chatter. Once the plates had been cleared, Gabriel stood and cleared his throat to speak looking directly at Kurt.

"Dear Bruno you have proved yourself to be a worthy member of this community and we would like to officially welcome you to our family."

Pedro stepped towards Kurt and smiled before grabbing his wrist and fastening something to it. It was a thick brown woven bracelet; lines of blue, green and purple were part of an intricate design as well as the initials B.M.

"Welcome Bruno Matos" Pedro cheered wrapping Kurt into a hug.

"Thank you so much everyone, I'm honoured to be accepted into your family" Kurt announced with a joyful expression.

Juan then whipped out his Polaroid camera announcing it was time for a family photo, snapping several group shots, some of the children and one of Pedro giving Kurt a piggyback. Kurt kept this snapshot and a group one of his new family.

Pedro gave Kurt a piggyback to their cabin both boys laughing all the way. Kurt placed his photos on the small bedside table, his fingers through threading his new bracelet. They pulled the covers back on their makeshift bed, Pedro sighed quietly before turning to face Kurt.

"I'm glad I found you Bruno" Pedro smiled before closing his eyes.

"Me too" Kurt said peacefully closing his eyes as well.

The dream tonight was more structured than the others. Kurt found himself walking down a winding stair case and along wooden corridors. He could hear music but try as he might he couldn't reach the room it was coming from. As he reached a set of double doors he could hear the music more loudly, it was a boy's voice:

"_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back"**_

Kurt rushed to open the doors and then he woke up.


	7. Identity crisis

**Summary: Some of the new directions go camping out of state, when tragedy strikes separating Kurt from the rest. Is he still alive and can he return home to his family and Blaine?**

**A/N: I think this fic is probably a little crazy but I'm enjoying writing it, if you're enjoying it please review **

**Blaine: **

As much as it hurt him to admit, perhaps a few months was long enough to realise that Kurt wasn't coming back, it wasn't like he wanted to move on to someone new or forget about him, he just knew he needed to start accepting the situation. The school year was coming to an end and he needed to make some decisions regarding his senior year after all Kurt was the majority of the reason he had transferred and without him was McKinley all that worth it. His new friendship with Sebastian bothered him because he knew it would upset Kurt but Sebastian was always there when Blaine needed to break down, he provided advice and even though he'd asked Blaine out every now and then he kept his flirting to a minimum. Plus Blaine found it hard to understand the complex dynamics of the New Directions without Kurt there to put his woes at ease. He sighed as he set his lunch down in the crowded cafeteria room; he felt a figure sit down beside him.

"We all miss him you know" Mercedes slumped back in her chair with her eyes closed.

"I know" Blaine answered quietly.

"I don't think you do actually, because you've been walking round like no one understands you Blaine, you hardly speak to us, he was a part of our family for much longer, you act like you care yet you refuse to speak about him and you hang around with that boy flirting like Kurt didn't exist" she replied angrily.

"You don't know anything" Blaine shouted back banging his fists on the table and storming off.

He hadn't meant to freak out at Mercedes but it was true she didn't understand him at all. Kurt was all he had and he'd been ripped out of Blaine's life, who was she to be angry at him? At least she had parents, a boyfriend and real friends. He felt really angry, and what do angry people do when they're upset? Get drunk and try to forget. He and Sebastian spent several hours getting wasted at that crummy little bar Scandals, admittedly he didn't feel any better but it did numb the pain slightly that was until Animal by Neon Trees played over the sound system. That song reminded him too much of Kurt, he could practically hear Kurt's shrill laughter in his ear. Blaine couldn't hold back the tears as Sebastian grabbed his shoulders trying to be comforting. The closeness and warmth of another body felt glorious like all his problems had neatly folded themselves away into one small drawer, the feeling made him grab Sebastian's face and kiss him harshly running his hands over the other boy's body. His body felt shock when Sebastian pushed him away with a harsh glare and ran off leaving Blaine feeling very aggravated. He turned swiftly attempting to escape the feeling of rejection and locked eyes with a stunned looking David Karofsky and that's when Blaine knew he couldn't return to McKinley to Kurt's friends.

**Santana: **

Santana crossed over the borders of South America at least twice every year it was something she liked to do with her aunt and it reminded her of her heritage. Now more than ever she was grateful for the escape, what with everyone feeling depressed over the loss of Kurt, scared of graduating and the impending Nationals competition. She'd always loved the markets; they were beautiful and showed off age old traditions and skills. She was scouring the market for something for Brittany; her girlfriend had been acting oddly quietly since the accident as people were calling it. A small table where two men were packing away pots and furniture caught her eye. They were tanned and muscled, one was dark skinned and the other much fairer, they also wore strange clothing made of soft cloth. What caught her eye was a small tray of woven bracelets of every colour; she knew Brittany what love something like that.

She made her way over to the table demanding to buy one before they left. She strutted over slamming a twenty on the small table fluttering her long eye lashes. The dark man merely winked at her and continued packing things into a large holdall. The other man gave her a curious look before speaking.

"Girl take as many as you want, but make it quick we gotta leave"

Santana extracted three bracelets that she thought Brittany would like and waited for her change. The man fished out several notes and coins to hand back to Santana neither of them noticed a small piece of paper float to the floor. Santana thanked them quickly and watched as the men carried the remainder of their things away from the busy marketplace before noticing a small piece of paper lying face down on the floor.

She brushed the dirt off it before noticing it was a small Polaroid picture of what must be the man's family. They were all seated on and around a small wooden bench smiling as the sun beat down on their faces. She examined it closely there was an older couple holdings hands sitting central, then there was the dark skinned man from the market placing an arm round a pretty blonde woman. The paler man from the market sat next to the blonde woman and their features were similar he had a small fair boy on his lap. There was a good-looking teenage girl stood leaning on his shoulder and a younger pudgy looking boy in front of her. She then examined an attractive tanned young man who had a little girl on his lap who was very similar to the youngest boy she had examined. The man was gazing lovingly and had his arm wrapped tightly around the last person in the picture; a nice-looking boy. The boy looked oddly familiar, his chest was bare like many of the other males in the picture, and he was toned and slightly tanned. His hair was short and sun bleached, his face was dotted with freckles as she scrutinized the wide smile on his face, it was the prominent scar on the side of his head that bothered her the most. A cold chill ran down her spine as she realised who the boy was or could be.

**Brittany:**

She had been feeling sad ever since Kurty had disappeared but knew Santana returning from her trip would cheer her up because she had promised to bring back a present as well. She sat quietly in the choir room that lunch time with the other glee members as they peered over song selections together until she heard the door being pushed open loudly. A huge smile crept onto her face when she saw the sight of Santana but it quickly faltered when she saw her girlfriend's troubled expression.

"Sanny what's wrong" she cried rushing over.

"Listen up everyone I need your attention" She shouted out to everyone, who had been staring since her dramatic appearance.

Santana pinned something to the whiteboard, being the closest Brittany sauntered forward to gaze at a small photo. Upon realisation she began to jump up and down in excitement.

"Is it really" she cried out excitingly.

"I think so" Santana smiled.

The other glee members looked puzzled before examining the photo more closely.

"What is this, your Latino family?" Puck snorted.

Mercedes clapped a hand over her mouth and looked stunned.

"Guys Kurt's in the photo" she spoke up once the shock had worn out.

"Where?" Rachel demanded pushing Mercedes aside.

"The younger one smiling with his shirt off hugging the older man" Santana answered.

Several gasped at the realisation.

"He looks so different" Quinn announced.

"He's alive then?" Tina spoke up happily.

"I think so, but I'm not really sure what this all means" Santana answered quietly chewing her lip.

"Do you think he was kidnapped?" Finn said speaking for the first time.

"I don't think so he looks mighty pleased with himself and look at them abs" Puck whistled.

"Hey where's Blaine, he should be here?" Quinn asked.

Several of them looked round confused at his absence.

"Someone should take the photo to him, it might cheer him up" Rachel said loudly.

"Should we take it to the Police or let Burt know?" Finn asked a little puzzled.

"Are you sure it's even Kurt and if it is why has he been hiding" Tina asked looking down at her shoes.

"He looks pretty loved up with that hot older guy, maybe he ran off with him?" Puck implied.

"Listen guys, the guys who dropped this picture were islanders, where they live could be miles and miles away, I'm not even sure we could find" Santana added.

"At least he looks happy" Mercedes spoke sadly.

"I still think Blaine and Burt deserve to know" Finn spoke up determinedly.


	8. Found

**Summary: Some of the new directions go camping out of state, when tragedy strikes separating Kurt from the rest. Is he still alive and can he return home to his family and Blaine?**

**Kurt (Bruno): **

Bruno had been living on the island for a few months now yet he still couldn't get over how beautiful it was or how serene his life style was or how much he loved his adoptive family. He couldn't stop wondering what his real family were like though, he wondered if he had any brothers or sisters and what his mother and father were like but he often stopped short in his thoughts because he felt sad that they probably didn't care enough to look for him. Natalia and Sofia had offered to help him track down his home town but Bruno had admitted he was afraid and not ready yet and wanted to wait until more of his memories came back. The dreams were just as vague and always full of music sometimes he would tell them to Pedro and Pedro would laugh especially when his dreams contained unicorns or flying dodge balls or walking shower curtains.

Later one sunny afternoon Bruno was dusting out their cabin after a morning of classes with the younger children and fruit picking with Sofia and Nat when he heard Pedro whistling to himself. He smirked as he saw Kurt dusting and wrapped his arms round the smaller boy's waist giving him a tight hug.

"Honey I'm home" he laughed.

"I'm not your honey Ped" Bruno replied with a playful expression propping the broom against the door.

"How was your day anyways?" Bruno asked smiling.

"Good I'm teaching Alex how to fish" Pedro answered beaming at him.

"Bruno can we talk?" Pedro asked nervously.

"Sure" Bruno replied turning away from the table where he had begun cutting fruit.

"I mean I wanted to talk about us, well its like I know I'm a little bit older, but ever since you came here you've made me really happy and I know I don't really know anything about you but I can tell you're a really good person and I know we're best friends but I want to be more that, well that's if you'll let" Pedro rambled out without pausing for breath.

Kurt couldn't help but chew his lip nervously, it didn't feel right but he did care about Pedro and he had looked after him really well why not give the boy a chance?

"How about we just go slow and see what happens" Kurt said giving him a small smile.

"Oh wow you won't regret this" Pedro cried happily picking Kurt up and twirling him around. "I've gotta go tell Sof and Lara, they will be so happy for us" Pedro kissed his cheek and sprinted out the cabin his bare feet spraying dirt into the previously swept room.

Later in the evening the family toasted the two boys around the campfire joking about planning a wedding, Kurt couldn't help but remain quiet throughout the dinner blaming a migraine. The fire was warm and lapping his skin as he dozed off on Pedro's shoulder. He dreamt he was walking down some marble steps in a court yard wearing a fancy top hat he could hear music, male voices singing acapella and then their was a boy with heavy gelled hair but his back was turned so Kurt couldn't see his face.

"You said you'd never say goodbye to me" The boy said with a heavenly voice.

He woke startled in someone's arms; he could smell Pedro's musky scent and closed his eyes as Pedro carried him to the cabin. Pedro lowered him down on their mattress and removed his cloth shoes before pulling a blanket over him. Bruno felt Pedro sigh contented and wrap his strong arms around Bruno's small waist.

"Good night Bru" He whispered lovingly.

**Blaine: **

Blaine led back on the sofa in his empty house, he'd let his guilt for kissing Sebastian consume him these past days and he was unshaved and unwashed and his head hurt from a three day drinking splurge. He winced as someone pounded heavily on his door, he peeled back the curtains to see Brittany and Santana waiting at his door, the Latina looked mighty fierce so Blaine thought it was best to let her in. He rose slowly to the door and unlocked it, no sooner had he pulled back the latch had Santana pushed the door open with heavy force.

"Damn hobbit what happened to you?" Santana drawled sarcastically looking him up and down.

"I haven't been feeling good" Blaine muttered leading them to the sitting room.

"Why have you been skipping school Anderson?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I'm not going back" he said quietly.

"What do you mean you're not going back, what bout your co-captaincy for next year?"

"Is this about you and that Meerkat, Dave seemed kind of mad" Brittany smiled at him twirling her ponytail.

"Britt what are you talking about?" Santana asked bluntly.

"I saw Davey the other day and he said Blaine ate a Meerkat in a club and that really doesn't sound very tasty does it?" she replied innocently.

"Blaine tell me that you actually ate a live Meerkat and not what Brittany's implying" Santana spat angrily.

"It's not any of your business Santana" Blaine argued back.

"What about Kurt, I thought you cared?"

"Well it doesn't matter does it because he's gone and he isn't coming back, so I might as well do what everyone's been telling me to do and move on" Blaine shouted ignoring Brittany's tears.

"Well guess what hobbit Kurt's fucking alive" she cried out wrapping Brittany in a hug.

Blaine felt the colour drain from his face and stared up at the two hugging girls hoping this was some kind of sick joke.

"Did you just say he's alive" he whimpered tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's true Blainey" Brittany said quietly fishing something out of her pocket.

He handed her a small picture, Blaine's hands trembled as he studied the group shot. It was a happy family who obviously were somewhere sunny and remote if their tans and clothes were any indication. He looked different but amongst them sat his beautiful boyfriend, he was slightly more muscular, tanned, his hair was longer and bleached from the sun and he wore simple clothing. A young looking man had an arm wrapped around him staring at Kurt with a loving expression, this jerked Blaine's heart as a single tear fell on to the picture.

"I don't understand" Blaine wept.

"Neither do we, but we thought you should know" Santana answered.

"I love him Santana, Sebastian meant nothing, and I just want him back" he pleaded.

"Are you sure Blaine because he looks really happy there and I don't want to drag my boy back to this hell hole if you aren't going to make him happy?"

"Please I want to find him"

"It's okay Blaine we'll find our dolphin" Brittany cooed softly rubbing his shoulders.

**Finn:**

Finn knew it all along he knew his brother couldn't be dead he was too stubborn, too strong to give up without a fight. But where the hell was he? And why did Finn have to be the one to show Burt the photo by himself? He stepped out the car and made his way into the house quietly.

"Finn" his mom called from the kitchen. They had been taking some time off since Kurt's disappearance; they were both stressed and grieving although Burt refused to acknowledge that Kurt might be dead.

"Hey Mom and Burt" he greeted them casually as he walked in the kitchen.

His mom raised an eyebrow at him; she was immediately suspicious when he didn't start rummaging the cupboards.

"Oh god Rachel isn't pregnant is she because this really isn't the best time Finn?"

"What the hell mom! Rachel's not pregnant!" he stammered.

"It's about Kurt" he uttered quietly.

"What about Kurt?" Burt grimaced at his son's name.

"I think, I mean we're pretty sure that he's alive" Finn said pulling out the photograph.

It took Burt all of ten seconds to recognise his son's face even with the difference in looks. He gasped loudly before handing the picture to Carol and running out the room.

"Oh Finn" his mom smiled with a hopeful look.

Finn retreated to his room later that day, turns out a photograph of an eighteen year old boy that was found on the floor of a different country wasn't really much use to the police who had informed them that they would look into the situation. Burt had gone to bed after some heart palpitations from his stressful visit to the police station.


	9. Ohio

A/N: After a long hiatus, the story is back, enjoy. So I think Kurt has been missing about four to five months and the senior year is just about to end. Don't worry too much about dates and stuff. However there was no slushy incident. Let me know what you think.

Bruno stroked his boyfriends arm and admired his muscular bronzed skin as they lay on their little makeshift bed in their small hut. It was a quiet day on the island, all errands had been done, produce was plentiful and there wasn't any lessons to teach. He and Pedro lay in the midday sun and whilst Pedro napped Bruno couldn't keep his mind from exploring its depths. Bruno knew staying here as idyllic as it seemed wasn't the right thing to do but he was scared and his subconscious was telling him to have courage and that he mattered and shouldn't let anyone push him around. However what would finding out the truth mean for his current life? How could he leave it all behind especially the family he had gained. Gabriel was his stern but caring grandfather who taught him so much, Natalia was the sweetest grandmother he could ask for, Leo and Juan were like protective older brothers but also great friends who he loved to talk to, Sofia was his best friend and always knew what to say. The children were amazing, he loved to teach them and they respected him so he felt a responsibility towards them. And then there was Pedro, the boy who cared so much about him and looked after him, Bruno cared about him too and currently couldn't bare to be parted from him but he didn't know if it was love.

* * *

On their last visit to the mainland Leo had been curious about his new brother and after a little searching found a missing persons poster with Bruno's face on and a newspaper cutting about him that said he'd been involved in an accident after saving a girls life. Leo beamed and felt immensely proud about his brother's braveness. Bruno's real name was Kurt Hummel son of Politician Burt Hummel and lived in Lima Ohio, another article however read, sad end for bullied boy. Leo decided it was time for Bruno to find out who he really was and that he would do everything in his power to keep the boy safe.

* * *

Bruno and Pedro were asleep when a heavy knock sounded at the cabin door followed by the entrance of his four eldest family members who all bore strange expressions.

"Boys, we are sorry to intrude but there's something we need to talk about." Gabriel said softer than his usual tone.

"Bruno we have something to tell you, we know who you are, you're name is Kurt Hummel, your dad is Burt Hummel a congressman, you live in Lima Ohio and you were injured saving a friends life." Leo said ending on a high.

There was a complete silence before Bruno looked up at the group who were desperately waiting for his response.

"I think it's time then that I caught up with my old life." Bruno said giving them a reassuring smile.

"Just so you know, you'll always have a home Bru or should I say Kurt now?" Sofia murmured.

"Well you ain't going no where without these two clowns making sure your okay." Natalia said pointing at Juan and Leo.

"Will you come with me Ped?" Bruno asked earnestly.  
Pedro nodded once pulling the smaller emotional boy into a firm hug whilst the group talked about the impending trip.

(I will start referring to him as Kurt again.)

* * *

A few days later a small party had assembled to see Kurt off on a sunny morning. Some cried, others smiled and there were plenty of hugs and I will miss you's. Kurt simply said that it was not a goodbye but a see you later and was a little tearful as the boat left the shore but thankful he had some part of his family coming with him.

* * *

Arriving at Ohio some days later they decided to take a break at a local coffee shop deciding what the next step should be, whether it should be a phone call or an actual visit. They stopped at a quaint little place named "The Lima Bean", Kurt had to admit it smelt delicious, a homely aroma wafted around him. Kurt and Pedro sat at a table whilst the men got them some coffee, Pedro put an arm round Kurt's waist protectively, he had been uneasy throughout the trip but Kurt figured he was nervous about being so far from home. Kurt had hoped that being back in Ohio would return some of his memories but other than a slight feeling of deja vu there was nothing concrete.

A few tables across a tall boy in a fitted blazer with green eyes and light brown hair was staring at them intently at them. The boy glared at them before rushing out the coffee shop. Kurt shrugged because the boy didn't seem familiar to him so he assumed he didn't like the way Pedro was holding him. Kurt and Pedro sipped their coffee whilst the two older men had gone to use a pay phone to make some enquiries.

"Are you okay Bru?" Pedro asked caressing his boyfriend's cheek.

"I'll be fine." He smiled squeezing Pedro's hand.

The swinging of the doors at the entrance of the shop alerted them to Leo and Juan's return. Leo rested his large hands on Kurt's shoulders and smiled at the boy before speaking.

"It's time to go kid, we've found your address, are you ready?"  
Kurt nodded once before getting up.

* * *

Sebastian:

Sebastian hadn't spoken to Blaine since that night in Scandals, he knew he'd been acting his typical flirty self around Blaine but he wasn't making a move on his friend especially after what had happened to Kurt. Sebastian had ran off after Blaine had kissed him because he didn't know how to deal with the situation and after that Blaine hadn't answered his calls so he figured he needed some time to himself. Sebastian couldn't believe what had happened to Kurt, sure they didn't exactly get along but he respected the guy and part of him couldn't believe Kurt Hummel was gone.  
Sebastian had not however expected to see the missing boy at the Lima Bean with two burly tough looking men who were obviously foreigners. He also barely recognised the boy with his physical changes. There was a third man who was in his early twenties, this man had his arms round Kurt and this made Sebastian frown, what the hell was going on.

He didn't think twice before rushing to Blaine's house and banging loudly on the door. Blaine answered the door in a disheveled state, his clothes were creased and his hair wild.

He frowned at Sebastian before speaking.

"I'm sorry Sebastian but this is really not a good time."

"No Blaine wait a minute, there's something I need to tell you, I saw Kurt!" Sebastian cried forcing the door open wider.

Blaine immediately froze upon hearing Sebastian's words before inviting him inside to hear what he had to say.


	10. Homecoming

A/n: Trying to make this one a bit longer due to the lack of updates, let me know what you think, it will give me an indication of how long I need to make this story.

Stepping up to the brick built house with the neatly cut front lawn Kurt had expected to feel a surge of emotion yet he felt none it was as if this house held few or no memories. His legs felt weighty as the party approached the front door, Kurt lifted his hand slowly and rapped threes time against it. He could hear someone shuffling slowly to the front door pulling it open he was met with a broad, rough looking man wearing a flannel shirt and cap, the man shook his head twice with tears in his eyes before grabbing Kurt in tight embrace and then it hit Kurt like a freight train. This man was his father, he had starred in many of his dreams, he felt the blood rush to his head as he remembered tea parties, bike rides, losing his mother, grazed knees and bruises from being bullied and his father standing beside him always. He felt strong arms lift him and place him on something soft as the memories continued assaulting him. He remembered being older dancing and singing in a group, being a footballer, being a cheerleader, having a girl friend, coming out to his dad, his dads heart attack, his dad getting married. He remembers Carol, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Artie, Quinn, Mike, Puck, Sam and Mr Schue, the memories continue to dance around him until he comes out of the darkness. He sees Pedro looking down at him concerned until he hears the shouting coming from the kitchen.

"Have you any idea what its like to think your only child has died, I should have you arrested for kidnapping!" Burt Hummel bellowed glaring at Juan and Leo.

"Mr Hummel we didn't know, we can only apologise but we were doing what we thought was best for Bru umm Kurt, the state we found him in we didn't know if it was safe for him to return." Leo replied calmly putting his hand on Burt's shoulder.

"Dad." Kurt said quietly from the doorway.  
Burt ran forward scooping up his mostly adult son like a small child.

"It isn't their fault, they were looking after me, you don't understand I didn't know who I was or where I came from, it's only now that I'm here that its came back and it feels so strange to be me again." Kurt mumbled tiredly into Burt's shoulder.

"Thank you for taking care of my son." Burt said quietly releasing Kurt.

"Kurt, I think you should go rest while I speak to your friends."  
Kurt nodded once feeling exhausted pulling Pedro with him and retreating to his bedroom.

* * *

His room was not the same one in many of his memories so he assumed they must of moved and he wonders when, many of his memories were still a little sketchy and he still seems a lot younger than his physical self in them. This room was very stylish with a double bed and a huge walk in wardrobe that he felt a yearning to explore he felt so out of place in his island clothing. He lay on the bed which also felt strange considering he'd been sleeping on the floor for months whilst Pedro looked around curious about his boyfriend's life. He spotted some framed pictures on a shelf firstly a picture of Burt, an adorable looking young Kurt and a woman that must be Kurt's mother at a park smiling. Next a group shot of teenagers in matching costumes holding a small trophy Pedro smiled at how happy his boyfriend looked in the photo. Lastly there was a photo of Kurt in a crown dancing with another boy and this confused Pedro because they looked pretty loved up.

"Who is this?" Pedro asked with a hard edge to his voice looking slightly afraid.  
Looking at the photo Kurt felt his heart flutter but the scene or the boy in the photograph was nothing he could recall.

"I don't know Ped." Kurt said his voice trembling slightly.

"Is that the truth?" Pedro asked shakily gripping Kurt's shoulder.

"My name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I go to school at McKinley high where I am bullied for being the only gay kid, I sing and dance in a glee club with other kids who wouldn't be friends in the real world but in glee were a family. My best friends are Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry who are both loud and obnoxious but I love them dearly. I have step brother called Finn who is the opposite of me but the best brother I could ask for and a step mother named Carole who is the closest thing to a mom Ive had in nearly ten years. I work weekends at a garage my father owns to fund a ridiculous love of fashion. And one day I hope to see my name in lights on broadway but I have no idea who this boy is and have you any idea how hurtful it is to ask me if I'm lying when I know there are still parts of my life missing!" Kurt shouted barely pausing for breath shaking at his own confessions but feeling more grounded in them.

Pedro grabbed him and pulled him into desperate embrace whispering apologies whilst kissing his neck. Kurt sank into the hold, he couldn't afford to lose Pedro when he needed him most and he knew the boy truly cared about him and vice versa despite their insecurities. After what felt like an eternity holding each other they made their way downstairs seeing Burt, Leo and Juan were stood in the hallway, they stopped speaking when they noticed the two boys.

"Were leaving." Leo announced.

"What he means is that we're going away for a short time but we'll come back in about a few weeks to make sure you're okay and at that time you can either stay here or come back to the island with us." Juan said frowning at his brother in law.

Pedro looked unhappy with the decision and was about to argue when Leo whispered in his ear.

The two older men smiled softly, hugging Kurt and telling him to take care of himself. Kurt was sad to see them go, he then faced Pedro who wiped a few tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

"I don't want to leave you love but you need to catch up your old life without any reminders of your new one. Besides this isn't a goodbye, it's a see you later. You take care of yourself okay, promise me you will?" Pedro whimpered clutching Kurt tightly.

"I promise and I'll see you soon okay and we will figure this out together, bye Peddy."Kurt replied hugging the older boy back.

The couple shared one last kiss, it was soft and chaste and Burt watched the exchange with thoughtful eyes. The door shut softly and Kurt was alone with his father.

* * *

They sat at the table as the sun began to set, Burt felt his heart lighten as the reality of his son being here sunk in. He stared at his son admiring the changes in him before speaking. Kurt told him about the island and first arriving there, he described it and the friends he had made with such passion that it made Burt fear he may lose his son again. They began discussing Kurt's memory loss, he described what he remembered and Burt pinpointed them to sometime around the end of Kurt's junior year because he remembered the Hudmel wedding but not the new house which they moved into over the summer. Burt wasn't sure if he should tell Kurt what memories were missing in case it stopped him from remembering them himself however he didn't see the harm in telling what he had missed, he told him that the glee club were going to nationals in a few days and that graduation was in two weeks. Kurt felt sad that he'd missed such an important chapter in his life. Burt then suddenly remembered nobody knew Kurt had returned just as the door opened with a loud bang swinging on its hinges.

Finn entered the room Carol trailing behind him both holding large grocery bags.

"No mom I don't want a graduation party it wouldn't feel right without Kurt."

"Hey Finn." Kurt said meekly.

"Oh hey Kurt, wait Kurt!" Finn shouted with realisation dropping the grocery bag on the floor.

"Finn Hudson what did I say about being careful, oh my god Kurt, is that you!"

Carol shrieked dropping her bag on the floor as well rushing to hold Kurt.

"Baby you've grown so much, look at those muscles, you've gotten a tan and your hairs so light and is that a braid at the back." She said fussing over him.

"This is so awesome Blaine and the others are going to freak." Finn shouted fist pumping the air.

"Who's Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly. The room then went deathly silent as they stared at Kurt.

* * *

They sat down for dinner that night as a family not wanting to be disturbed, Finn desperately tried to explain to Kurt who Blaine was but Kurt simply shook his head fiercely not wanting to be reminded of things he could not remember. Burt told Finn and Carole what had happened to Kurt and Finn stared dumbly at his brother. Kurt was tired of talking and excused himself retreating to his bedroom. He stared at the picture frame of the boy with curly hair, who must be Blaine, who are you he asked himself. He could hear a loud banging coming from downstairs.

Burt opened the front door to who ever was hammering the door at this hour, it revealed a tired rough looking Blaine Anderson.

"Is it true!" Blaine shouted hysterically.

"Now isn't the time Blaine." Burt said in a hushed tone.

"Oh my god, why didn't anyone tell me." "Blaine there are some things you should know." Burt said in a strained voice.  
Blaine pushed past him shouting Kurt's name desperately. Kurt heard the commotion and came out of his room, Blaine spotted his love and began sobbing whilst wrapping his arms around him.

"Baby I can't believe you're here, I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are." Kurt stated pulling himself from Blaine's grasp.

Blaine froze then fell to the floor in shock.


	11. The Other Boy

Kurt stared at the boy who had burst into tears at his feet, he stared at the hazel orbs and the wild curly dark hair intently trying to stir the forgotten memories. The boy sniffed loudly and pulled himself up slowly avoiding Kurt's gaze before turning to look at Kurt's family members.

"Blaine sweetie I'm sorry you had to find out this way, come into the kitchen I'll make you a hot drink and we'll talk." Carol said warmly ushering Blaine away. The other boy took one lance at Kurt before going with his step mother hurt evident on his face.

"Wow he looks rough." Burt said quietly so Blaine wouldn't hear them.

"Dad, is my Blaine my boyfriend."

"Well yeah Kurt but he's much more than that he's your best friend, mentor and he practically lived here since the transfer." Burt huffed out.

"Transfer? Oh my head hurts everything feels so out of place."

"You were bullied at McKinley mostly by this one guy and it got bad and because you're so stubborn I didn't find out until he threatened to hurt you and that's when we got you moved to Dalton." Burt said in a strained voice as he tried to figure out the best way to break this news to his son.

"I think I remember Dalton, it's old, huge and wooden isn't it? But if I remember Dalton why don't I remember Blaine?" Kurt sighed brushing his scar absentmindedly.

"It'll be okay son but tomorrow we need to sort out a few things, doctors and missing person stuff." Burt hugged his son again it was an amazing feeling that would take some getting used to again.

* * *

Carol put a glass of warm milk in front of Blaine who was resting his head on the table.  
"Drink up, it'll make you feel better and I'll tell you the status quo." Carol said firmly but kindly watching Blaine sit up and gulp the milk quickly.

"You know about the picture and the men Santana took it from well thats where Kurt has been, he's been living with a small colony of island people on the border of South America. They saved him from drowning when he fell and took him back with them to take care of him. When he awoke on the island he had no recollection of what had happened or who he was and only coming home has brought these memories back. The family he was living with thought it best for them to stay on the island until Kurt had recovered but when he still remembered nothing months later they decided bringing him home might help. The thing is Blaine Kurt's mind is still very delicate he remembers his life most of it up until some time last year however his mind is still blocking the memories of you and all the memories that came after you I believe it may have something to do with the bullying he suffered."

Blaine nodded furiously to make her aware he understood even if he was reeling from the information that Kurt had no idea who he was and that it was unsure when he would remember him. Blaine when he thought that perhaps Kurt would never remember who he was.  
"Would it be okay if I spoke to him Carol perhaps he might remember me if I speak to him properly."

Carol nodded as she couldn't cause the boy in front of her to suffer anymore.  
"Nothing too serious though I don't want you upsetting him."

* * *

Blaine and Carol exited the kitchen together Blaine stared at Kurt hugging his father's side whilst Burt was enjoying a sport's news update, he smiled at the scene in front of him.

"Kurt I mean you no trouble but would it be okay to speak to you in private."  
Burt opened his mouth to object but was silenced by Kurt's comforting hand.

"Follow me to my bedroom I'm sure you know where that is."  
Blaine let out a nervous giggle before Kurt blushed realising what he had said before retreating to his bedroom with Blaine following.  
They sat on the bedroom with a large distance separating them.

"I really am sorry I don't remember you, you sound like a great person and friend, dad told me about the bullying and the transfer and then you transferring to come to McKinley with me. You must be crazy though to want to go to that dump." Kurt said with a smile peeking up to look at Blaine.

"I umm well I didn't want to be apart from you all the time." Blaine shrugged not sure how to act in the situation.

"I know we were together so could you tell me a little about us if that's okay."  
Blaine winced at the past statement before thinking about how to answer that question.

"Well we met at Dalton when you were spying on the Warblers that's our glee club in fact you were a member but i'll get to that bit. Then we stayed in contact especially with all the bullying you suffered I did try to help but it got really serious around the time your parents got married so you came to Dalton."  
Kurt sat silent for a moment thinking about his dreams and mind was drifting to darkened corners.

"We had this kind of instant connection although I was really oblivious at first. We had fashion parades even though you laughed at my bow ties and suspenders, coffee dates, singalongs and movie marathons consisting of musicals and disney. Then you joined the Warblers and we faced the New Directions at sectionals and drew, you introduced me to them properly at a party where I kissed Rachel which was stupid on my part. You had a canary called Pavorotti and he died and you sang this amazing song and thats when I knew I really liked you and finally worked up the courage to ask you out."

"That's a lot to take in Blaine but we sounded like something special even if you did snog Rachel Berry eww gross" Kurt smirked.

"People dubbed us Klaine and said we shot Klainebows every where we went."

Kurt started giggling at this point and was thinking about this really cute funny boy in front of him. Blaine felt silly when Kurt started laughing at him and began to tickle the other boy knowing that he was particularly ticklish around the waist. Kurt shrieked and pushed Blaine back with little force but that only made Blaine pin him to the bed and tickle him some more. Kurt stopped laughing and looked up at Blaine who was lying directly on top of him, Blaine had also stopped and had stared back at Kurt his eyes flickering to his love's lips.  
"Pedro" Kurt shouted pushing Blaine off him.

"What?" Blaine asked feeling hurt and rejected climbing up from the floor where Kurt had pushed him off the bed.

"He's kind of my boyfriend and I don't want to hurt him." Kurt said softly looking at his feet.

"Your what, I'm sorry I'm gonna go." Blaine half shouted before straightening his clothes and running out the room slamming the door.

Kurt flopped back on the bed with a sigh feeling extremely exhausted, he could feel that connection Blaine spoke of and the boy was charmin, funny and handsome so he could see why he had fallen for him but Pedro had all these things as well and if he truly loved Blaine why didn't he remember him. One thing was for sure that tomorrow would be more exhausting than today although he was looking forward to seeing his friends and wondered if they could help with his problems.

Blaine ran out of Kurt's room, out of the Hudmel house and carried on running until he was short of breath he didn't want to go home because his parents wouldn't understand the way he was feeling right now. There was only one person that he could confide in right now and after 45 minutes of running he was panting for breath outside that person's house.  
Sebastian Smythe yawned as he opened the door, only one person would call upon him this late and it wasn't a booty call. The opened door revealed a frazzled looking red faced Blaine Anderson who had tears running down his face.

"He doesn't remember me." The boy cried out looking up at Sebastian. "He doesn't remember me and he's met someone else."

"You better come in." Sebastian sighed steering the boy towards his bedroom with no other intentions other than to comfort the boy and help sort out this mess.


	12. Friendship

Kurt stretched his limbs sleepily as he awoke, at first he was confused there was no sunlight streaming through the cracks in their cabin, the bed was too soft and Pedro wasn't breathing heavily in his ear. Then he realised he wasn't there he was here at home with his dad and Finn and Carol and honestly it all felt a bit surreal. The exhausting events of yesterday came back to him and that boy's face appeared and it saddened Kurt.

It was a Friday today and Finn had convinced him to come to morning Glee practice, at first Kurt declined but meeting everyone at once would mean getting it over and done with and it was bound to mean drama. He wondered if Blaine would be there and how he would react after what had happened yesterday. Kurt washed slowly because using a shower again felt glorious after bathing in a river for months and he had all these lovely smelling bottles that made his skin soft. He ventured into his enormous closet and wondered why he had so many items of clothing, though he was a little freaked out when he found a corset hiding in the back. He decided on navy jeans and a light blue sweater with matching converse, the light coloured jumper highlighted his tan and lightened hair.

He jogged down the stairs, the kitchen was quiet because he was used to getting up early. He searched through the cupboards there were a few boxes of sugary cereal but eventually he decided on eggs and bacon, everything seemed so modern. He noticed some photos pinned to the fridge there was a school photo of him in what he assumed was his dalton uniform, and then a picture of him, Finn and Blaine at the beach. They looked so close and Kurt wondered how it felt to be with Blaine but quickly shook his head to clear those thoughts when Pedro's face came to mind. He pulled out the pictures he had been carrying of his other family because regardless of who he was they were still his family, they had taken him in and cared for him. The one of him on Pedro's back made him smile they looked so care free the sun streaking the background and he could see how much Pedro adored him.

"Who's that?" Finn asked as he walked behind Kurt to reach for some Lucky Charms.

"My boyfriend." Kurt said hesitantly though he didn't want to lie to his family.

Finn gaped at him with a shocked expression like Kurt had just grown an extra head before thinking hard and continuing to make his cereal. Kurt wondered if it was a bad sign for Finn not to say anything.

Once breakfast was finished and they'd said goodbye to their parents they entered Finn's truck, as they left the drive way Finn coughed nervously before speaking.

"So I haven't told anyone your coming, I thought it could be a surprise." Finn said joyfully.

Kurt hit his head softly against the dash board in mock anger.

The school was the same from his memories and it reminded him of darker times, he had friends here so he decided to try and concentrate on the happy times. He couldn't wait to see his friends again particularly his best friend Mercedes then he grew slightly nervous in case they wouldn't want to talk to him after all he had been out of their lives for over five months surely they had moved on and had much more serious things to concentrate like graduation. His memories were still flowing through his mind and piecing together so he felt like two separate people old Kurt and new Kurt. He fiddled the braid he had plaited when his hair grew long and kept when he'd shortened the front. He stopped before they entered the doubles doors at the entrance and Finn noticed his apprehension.

"What's wrong dude?" He asked quietly.

"I don't feel like I belong here anymore Finn, what if no one wants to see me?" Kurt replied sadly.

"You're a little different but everyone will love you just the same, everyday you were gone things were hard, we all missed you."

Kurt smiled at his brother feeling happier and followed him along the corridors, unsurprisingly none of the students and teachers recognised him, however Kurt preferred this. He recognised the familiar route to the corridor and smiled to himself, they could hear raised voices from outside and listened in.

"I don't want to perform we haven't found dolphin yet." Brittany wailed.

"Brittany we know Kurt is alive and probably okay so we need to practice for Nationals." Rachel cried.

"Don't tell Britts what to do!" Santana butted in.

"She's right though Kurt would want us to compete." Mr Schue added trying to diffuse the tension.

"Yeah well we still haven't discussed how were going to find my boy." Mercedes shouted back.

The door to the choir room was pushed open and all eyes were directed towards it.

"Finn where have you been? We need to practice and have you tracked down Blaine?" Rachel half shouted at him.

"Rachel Berry you're a lot louder than in my memories." Kurt said with a smirk revealing himself to the others from where he stood behind Finn.

"Hello are you a new student?" Mr Schuester enquired staring at Kurt before shaking his head and gasping loudly.

"White boy is that really you?"

"Its Kurt 2.0, man have you been in the secret service or something?" Puck whistled.

Rachel was speechless here expression frozen before she launched herself at Kurt followed by Brittany, Tina, Mercedes and even Quinn. After being thoroughly squeezed, fist bumped and peppered with kisses they finally released him so that he could sit down.

"Kurt I think I speak for the entire group when I say I am so very happy your safe and well and back with us. I'm going to find Mrs P she'll be happy to see you."

Once Mr S had rushed off Santana sunk to her knees in front of Kurt, she reached for his hand and Kurt stared intently at her because this was so unlike Santana.

"Kurt you saved Brittany's life, if it wasn't for you she wouldn't be here and I'm so sorry we had to lose you because of it but I am forever grateful for your actions."

"Thanks for looking after me, I'll have as many babies for you as you want." Brittany said with a smile pulling him and Santana into a hug.

"I guess I have some explaining to do, you see after the accident I was saved by some islanders and I've been living with them ever since. I would have come back straight away but I didn't know who I was, you see because of the fall I lost all my memories. I didn't know who I was or where I came from, I didn't remember anything until I came home and even now I don't remember some things, I can't even really remember the fall, I don't even know who Blaine is!" He stammered releasing a few tears.

A few gasped whilst others tried to comfort him.

"So tell us about the island Kurt." Quinn asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, its so beautiful. I live in a little hut with Pedro and I teach classes to the little ones like sewing and making things and music classes. I was taught how to fish and hunt and I love swimming in the river." He sighed dreamily.

"You look so different no wonder Mr Schue didn't recognise you, I can see your abs through that top." Tina giggled causing Mike to snort.

"You're hotter than Puck and the plait is wanky!" Laughed Santana.

"Your hair is almost as blonde as mine and you're more tanned." Sam added.

Kurt blushed though it was less noticeable now that he wasn't so pale.

"Kurt are you going to stay?" Brittany added quietly.

"I don't mind staying for the rest of the session Britt, oh you mean stay in Ohio don't you?" He ended with a strained voice.

"Of course he is!" Finn and Rachel said simultaneously.

"Actually guys I'm not sure." Kurt replied quietly causing the group to shout dramatically.

"Calm down, I mean you guys are just about to graduate, you've probably got amazing plans for college, I just feel so out of place and going home, I mean my other home would mean at least I'd be doing something useful."

The door swung open loudly again stopping the others from retaliating with harsh comments.

Ms Pillsbury and Coach Sue strode into the room both smiling well Ms P smiling and Coach Sue not grimacing.

"Kurt its so lovely to see you again and to know you're okay."Ms Pilsbury added tearfully.

"Porcelain you're looking good, well done on survival mode, I taught you well."

After spending a few minutes talking to the adults Kurt felt exhausted and decided it was time for Finn to take him home and promised his friends they would all meet up soon. Walking through the school, he felt a little faint, his head stung and his legs weakened before he felt himself falling towards the ground. He felt a pair of arms grab him before he felt himself being engulfed in darkness. The darkness swirled around him and he saw a boy's face, it was Blaine and he was laughing and smiling. Kurt had a memory of him and Blaine dancing in a nightclub, then him watching as Blaine drunk and flirted with another guy, then they were in Kurt's car and Blaine was pulling at Kurt's clothes. Kurt woke up in his room it was cloaked in darkness and he felt tears falling down his face.

a/n: sorry guys! angst!


	13. Kurt who?

Limbo:

Kurt felt stressed and exhausted the morning after his nightmare. He also felt terrified that there were other things in his past he didn't remember. He crept downstairs and watched his father drinking coffee at the table. He drew a deep breath before entering the room.

"Dad I need to know about the bullying and how I ended up at Dalton and don't down play it okay" Kurt murmured nervously.

Burt clicked his tongue, stared intently at his brave son before speaking.

"Thought you'd ask sooner or later kiddo, well I don't know how much you remember but it was the same stuff for years, most of the time you wouldn't even tell me. Dumpster tosses, slushies, locker shoves and you can imagine the rest. It got better when you joined Glee Club, honestly I think that club saved you. But this one kid named David Karofsky made it his mission to make you miserable and took the bullying to another level."

Kurt choked, he caught a glimpse of Karofsky, hot and heavy handed. He could almost hear the clang of metal lockers as he was slung against them.

"You went to check out the competition at Dalton Academy, I think you really needed the escape, wish I'd sent you there sooner to be honest. Anyway, there you met Blaine and I guess you both had similar troubles so he tried to help you. You were brave enough to confront Karofsky, but he umm.. reacted angrily and forced you to kiss him."

Kurt saw it all happen before his eyes, quivering with fear at the memory. Burt squeezed his shoulder and gave him a small smile before speaking once more.

"We sent you to Dalton after we found out about the kiss and the death threat he issued you if you outed him." Burt ground his teeth at the memory. "But it seemed Blaine healed you, brought you back to life really, and can't thank him enough really."

"How come I left Dalton then and why is Blaine at McKinley?" Kurt asked with a puzzled expression.

"Well you missed your friends too much and that boy would follow you anywhere." Burt smiled again.

"Dad I'm so lost, I feel like I'm two people; old Kurt and New Kurt and I don't know which one I should be."

"How about just Kurt, you'll figure it out kiddo, by the way the doctors called for a follow up appointment." Burt glugged his coffee, then got up and left.

Kurt sighed with his head in his hands, he couldn't help but think his life with Pedro was easier, could he just get up and leave. No. he couldn't do that to his father. He had obviously dealt with so much in his young life that he could deal with this as well. The nightmare he'd had last night didn't match up to what his father was telling him perhaps he should speak to this Blaine.

Blaine couldn't believe he had skipped school again, he knew he had to finish the school year at McKinley but he just couldn't risk seeing Kurt again. Kurt who was no longer his but belonged to someone else. He knows he should fight for him because he loved him but how could he fight for someone who thought of Blaine as a complete stranger. A soft pillow landed on his head. Blaine looked up to see Sebastian smirking at him.

"Get up Cassanova!" Sebastian cried.

"Why bother? It's hopeless!" Blaine sobbed into the pillow.

"You wooed Kurt once, you can do it again teen angel, besides you've got the advantage here, Kurt practically cheated on you." Sebastian said with a wolfy laugh.

"Hey that's not fair on him, besides why are you helping me?" Blaine raised an eyebrow at Sebastian.

"Were friends, isn't that what friends do?" Sebastian asked with a shrug.

Blaine smiled back at the taller boy; Sebastian was actually a pretty good friend and probably the only good thing to come out of all of this. They got along pretty well now that Sebastian wasn't out to get with him, he must have really matured over the summer. Blaine had really developed a soft spot for the boy.

Retrograde amnesia the doctors had diagnosed, after prodding and poking him and staring at him like he was an alien. I guess his case was pretty unique but he just wished to be left alone. The doctors had said everything had healed nicely and there was no lasting damage except the amnesia which meant all his memories might come back or they might not and nobody could tell him how long that might take. The police were a different story they had practically accused him of wasting police time and money and Kurt was glad to be out of there before his father started a fight with the investigators. Burt planned on enrolling him back at McKinley in the fall so he could finish his classes and then perhaps apply for colleges next spring. It seemed as if his life was mapped out for him.

Kurt decided to get out of the house and go for a walk as it was a nice day, he was feeling a little down as tomorrow his friends were going to nationals and then next week they would be graduating. He tidied his hair and re-did his braid (he kind of liked it), put on a white tee and light coloured jeans with red converse. Walking down the street a few people smiled at him, he noticed a bus stop that had a sign indicating it went to Dalton Academy and then Kurt had an idea. He would visit Dalton Academy and see if any more memories would come back to him.

The bus ride took about an hour and then he arrived at the giant iron gates of Dalton Academy. There was no instant homely feeling but it did feel familiar to Kurt. He was crossing the grounds, admiring the view when somebody called his name.

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel is that you?" A blonde boy called out running up to him with another dark haired boy chasing.

"Wow, Sebastian was not exaggerating your new look, talk about macho" the second boy said with a whistle.

Kurt looked quizzically at the two boys, raising an eyebrow as he had no idea who they were.

"ohh forgot about that part, how about we get a coffee and we can talk" the first boy said with a smile.

Kurt and the two boys sat in a large cafeteria, Kurt felt bad that he couldn't remember the two boys sat in front of him who were being so kind to him. They kept smiling at him and at each other and jumping up and down on their seats. Kurt liked them instantly and could understand why they were friends. They spent the afternoon gossiping and Nick and Jeff told him about his time at Dalton from his quiet introduction as Blaine's friend to them both eventually leaving Dalton as a strong couple and all the mishaps in between.

"I can't believe he made out with Rachel and serenaded someone in a gap store, that's both confusing and hilarious." Kurt snorted with laughter.

"You make a great couple, the Warblers were so happy when you got together." Jeff smiled.

"Were not together anymore, he's a stranger to me, god this is so confusing" he sighed.

"Oh well, there's always chances." Nick said softly.

"It's not as simple as that, whilst I was away I met someone and I care about Pedro." Kurt sobbed.

"Everything will work out eventually Kurt" Jeff said squeezing his friend's arm.

Sebastian smiled to himself as he purchased a coffee from the cafeteria, he loved spending time with Blaine even though they had a few rocky starts to their friendship, and he'd never really had a close friend before. He spotted Nick and Jeff and went to say hello before noticing who they were sat with. Kurt Hummel was sat there, except he wasn't the same sarcastic diva Sebastian once knew. He kind of disliked the boy even more now though because he was hurting Blaine even though it wasn't intentionally. He saw the boy laughing and a rush of anger overtook him thinking of how miserable Blaine was.

"You should leave" Sebastian announced.

"Sebastian don't be rude, Kurt's just having coffee." Nick said sternly.

"No I mean you should leave for good, go back to your colony of hicks and stop screwing around with Blaine's feelings. You don't deserve him, you haven't even tried to help him since you've come back, and all you've done is hurt him." Sebastian shouted even though he felt slightly guilty.

Kurt could feel tears pricking his eyes as he looked at the boy's angry face and then thought of Blaine how sad he had been when he'd found out about Kurt and hearing how much Blaine had done for him. Kurt jumped up knocking the chair over and ran out of the building, out of the school and just kept running. That boy was right, he was a terrible person and it would be better for Blaine if he just stayed out of his way.


	14. Our Song

Finally a new chapter!

Kurt ran until his feet ached and his chest heaved, but those words Sebastian had said hurt much more. Maybe that boy was right, perhaps he shouldn't have come back because he wasn't their Kurt anymore and all he had done was disappoint people when he couldn't fall back into place. Steadying himself and catching his breath that's when he decided he would wait until Leo, Juan and Pedro came back and then he would leave with them. He would say goodbye properly this time but he was leaving for good because there was no place for him here and since people were moving on anyways. He sighed and began his long journey home hoping the walk would ease his mind.

Blaine Anderson was pacing the living room in the Hudmel residence after Sebastian had called him and told him what had happened at Dalton, he had raced to the house hoping to speak to Kurt. He hoped Sebastian hadn't upset the boy too much and though Blaine had tried to avoid his former lover, he couldn't stand to think of Kurt being hurt. Burt gave him sympathetic glances from his position on the couch and he could hear Carol humming in the kitchen. He could hear a key in the door and shot up out of his seat. Kurt entered the room, his eyes were red and he looked exhausted, he looked at Blaine and sighed. Turning towards the stairs he gave his dad a smile before beckoning Blaine to follow him.

The two boys reached the bedroom and Kurt shut the door tight before sitting on the bed and patting the space beside him. Blaine smiled at his friend and sat beside him, Kurt looked and acted different but he was still that boy he had fallen in love with. And the heart wants what the heart wants.

"Did Sebastian call you?" Kurt asked breaking Blaine's chain of thoughts.

"Kurt, I came here because, what he said didn't mean anything, none of this is your fault." Blaine finished by putting his hand on top of the other boy's hand and squeezing it gently.

"I'm leaving" Kurt announced suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Blaine answered his face paling silently.

"I'm going back to my community, when my family comes back in a week's time." Kurt responded staring at the floor.

"But you can't, I've only just got you back Kurt, I can't lose you again." Blaine could feel his voice breaking, his face flushed and his eyes stung with tears.

Kurt couldn't bear to watch this boy so upset, it hurt him in a way he couldn't explain.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I know we had something once, but things are different now, I really do think you should move on with your life like the others" Kurt said with a tremble in his voice.

"You're leaving in a week right? Then I've still got time, just give me a chance to help you remember. I think you owe me and yourself that much. And if you don't remember then I'll let you go." Blaine ended ferociously.

Kurt stood up and opened the door.

"Okay I trust you, you've got one week" Kurt answered.

Blaine buzzed with energy at that response, his mind conjuring several plans at once. He jumped up quickly knowing he had to get to work, he pulled Kurt into a short embrace before rushing out the room.

Kurt sat quite still, that hug was over powering, so familiar and comforting. He hoped his heart and mind would make the same decision eventually.

The next day:

Kurt woke from a dreamless sleep, today was the day his friends would be going to nationals in Chicago. There was a dull ache from wanting to participate with them, shaking his head he knew he should get ready to see off his step brother and friends. He showered quickly, put on something casual and hurried downstairs. Finn was at the kitchen table shovelling down some cereal with a huge grin on his face. Opposite him sat a huge bunch of red and yellow roses and a takeaway coffee cup with the Lima bean logo. Kurt reached for the label, it read: you gave me a bunch of these when I won the lead in the school musical, the role you wanted. Truth is everybody is going to hurt you; you just gotta find the ones worth suffering for. The coffee was like a kiss as it touched his lips.

"I don't suppose you had anything to do with this," he asked staring at his brother.

"Nah this is all Blaine, he's always done stuff like this, like the time you returned to McKinley and he did that huge number for your send off."

Kurt could see it in his mind, it was like the dream he once had, the concrete courtyard and the boys in blazers. He sighed when he remembered what he had promised Blaine that day.

"What is it dude, did you remember something?" Finn queried standing up and knocking over his cereal.

"It's nothing, just a dream I remembered, hey you need to get ready or Rachel will kill you, I'll clean this up." Kurt said with a smile, his head aching slightly.

Finn thanked him before running upstairs to grab his stuff.

Perhaps the dreams were an indication that his memories would come back to him, did he want them to come back? After all wouldn't that change things?

He was driving Finn to school where they would be departing for Nationals, it was something he felt he should do. The drive was short and Finn kept giving his brother uneasy stares.

"What!" He cried out at his brother as he parked the car.

"It's just… you should be there with us! This isn't fair Kurt." Finn all but sobbed.

"Since when has life ever been fair for me" Kurt snorted raising an eyebrow.

Finn patted him on the back before getting out the passenger side. Kurt exited his side but remained by the car leaning against its side watching the New Directions jumping on and off in excitement. A few waved at him and he nodded back a slight smile etched his face.

"Did you enjoy your morning?" A bright voice asked from the side of him. Blaine stood there in a mint green shirt and denim bow tie with blue skinny jeans.

"It was pleasant" He returned with a smile.

"I'm sorry, it should be you up there not me." Blaine sighed.

Kurt shrugged.

"Just make sure they win, they deserve it." Kurt answered getting into the car and starting the engine.

Blaine waved at the departing car hoping his plans would work.

Kurt spent the day in his bedroom looking through his old belongings deciding what he might take with him. He must have fallen asleep because he didn't hear his father come into his room.

"Hey buddy what you doing?" His dad said softly waking him.

"Oh… hi dad, just looking through old stuff." Kurt answered yawning slightly.

"Well come have dinner, then have an early night because tomorrow were driving to see the kids at Nationals, got you a ticket don't worry." Burt smiled obviously not taking no for an answer.

"Sure" Kurt sighed pulling himself up and shaking off the sleep.

The Next day:

About dinner time the next day Kurt found himself in the lobby of the huge venue that was hosting the competition. He noticed the various groups in matching outfits, he observed the stress on their faces and the smiles and excitement also. He would be happy for everyone there he promised himself as he made his way to his seat with his parents.

The groups were all extremely good and had obviously been practicing for a long time and Kurt wondered if the New Directions had made another last minute dash. Except finally the wait was over and it was their turn to perform and there they were in red and black. Kurt felt himself admiring the outfits and wondered if his love of fashion was returning. He had expected Rachel to have the solo but he was shocked when he saw Blaine seated at a piano, he must be extremely talented he thought. For some reason his heartbeat loudly in his chest and he could feel the butterflies in his stomach as he waited for Blaine to begin. The piano began and Blaine's eyes were closed, Kurt could see the emotion plain on his face. That's when the acoustic notes of teenage dream began and Kurt felt his heart soar and he didn't know why. Were there tears on Blaine's cheeks? The song was dripping with emotion most notably feelings of regret and loss. It was all over all too soon and people rose from their seats for a standing ovation before the group number began.

The next number was just an echo in the background to Kurt, his mind was swimming and he clutched at his head because it hurt like hell. There were dark shadows and painful bright lights and lots of noise. And then it hit him like a tornado. There he was a young boy at the top of that stair case, the coffee dates, Blaine defending him, their first performance, their first kiss and their first time. Kurt could feel all the love he had for that boy, it felt like a fever was sweeping through his body. He could barely comprehend how he had forgotten him.

He rushed himself out the auditorium needing fresh air. He sat on the steps and listened to the faint sounds of the remaining performances. Leaning against a rail for support. It was clear he loved that boy and would do anything for him. But where did they stand now? After all they had been through.

He didn't know how long he had been sat there before hundreds of people came streaming through the exits, all crowding around the sign indicating the top three. He picked himself up, moving out the way of passing groups. His eyes searching for a single person through the sea of colours. Then as if everything else blurred, there he was only a few feet away and as his head turn his eyes met Kurt's. Kurt didn't know where the sudden spurt of energy came from as he found hit feet taking flight pushing past people. And then he was in front of that boy and he just stared at him and he hoped the look conveyed familiarity and knowing. Before he knew it he was wrapped up Blaine's arms sobbing loudly and Blaine just gripped him tighter as if he was afraid to let go.

"It was the song." Kurt blurted out after what seemed like forever.

"Guess I didn't need that week." Blaine cried out holding both sides of Kurt's face and kissing his forehead.

The New Directions had advanced on them without them knowing and pulled both boys into a group hug whilst screaming about making the top three.

Blaine reluctantly let go of Kurt's hand to make his way to the stage for the winning announcement. Kurt smiled at him before sitting back down on the steps wondering where this left them.

There were decisions to make for their futures.


End file.
